Expansion ideas
It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions to the world of Azeroth, mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibly visit after World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, the latest announced official expansion. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas The South Seas * Possible Races: Naga, Alliance & * Possible Class: Return to northrend * Possible races: Frostborn, Alliance, Taunka, Horde, & Wolvar,& Tuskarr, Neutral * Possible order: 7th Voyage * Possible races: High Elf, Alliance & Ogre, Horde * Possible class: Barbarian * Possible order: 8th expansion Emerald Dream * Possible races: Jinyu, Alliance & Hozen, Horde * Possible class: Bard * Possible order: 9th Legacy of the Aspects * Related Areas: Kir'abim 85 - 86, Tel'Abim (1 and 2) 86 - 89, Deadwind Steppes 89 - 91, Silithus Rockland 91 - 93, Hyjal Island 93 - 95. * Zone Layout: Two islands near Stranglethorn and one island at the place where Maelstorm was. Also 2 new zones - one near Deadwind Pass and the other in Ahn'Qiraj: The Old Kingdom * Possible new class: Dragonmaster or Monk * Related opposing forces: Infinite dragonflight,Emerald Nightmare,Twilight dragonflight, Ahn'Qiraj * New Proffesion: Runecrafting * New Features: Guild Hall, Housing, Guild Ship and a Ship PVP Battles * Related new bosses: Cleansing of Nozdormu, T'gharr, Twilight Cult Leader, Medivh and C'thun the Great * Lore: After destruction of Neltharion the Earthwarden and assasination of Alextrasza the shattered Dragonflights are rebuilding in peace, but even in this calm times Infinite Dragonflight is trying to destroy the time, nightmare is planning to take over Emerald Dream and fanatic Twilight Dragonflight wants to avenge their master. The Moon * Related areas: Twisting Nether * Possible new hero class Spirit walker, Runemaster * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion * The Burning Legion is getting planing to destroy Azeroth, So they must kill off Elune (Mu'sha). You have to help stop the Burning Legion and save Elune. The Council * Related areas: Twisting Nether,K'aresh, Unseen outlands parts * Related Playable Faction: The Council * Related Classes: Raiders, non-specified classes. * Related Intelligent/playable classes: Demons (illidan's servants), Arakkoa, Ethereal, Centaurs, Satyrs and Naga * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion * Resume History: Illidan Stormrage is back with the power of the last vial of the Well of Eternity he took in the past, to escape death, with now Lady Vashj dead and Kael, Illidan reagrouped his forces, and putting Serena Scarscale in the command of his nagas servants, he make a "alliance" with some races that were afected by the burning legion, the horde, the alliance or the cataclysm, he make a path with the ethereals, Arakkoas, and centaurs, and with all his remaining forces, with all of then together he created the Council. The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise, Emerald Nightmare, lesser, unfinished Emerald Dreams. * Possible new hero classes: dragonsworn, spirit walker, Demon Hunter. * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, sprite, furbolg, treant, dryad and satyr. * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare, Druids of the Nightmare, and the Old God behind it. * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." * Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. Lore states that powerful druids can obtain supernatural abilities in the Dream, unknown if playable druids are powerful enough. }} The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea, South Seas, Maelstrom, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim, Plunder Isle, Gishan Caverns, Gilneas, Balor, and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Possible new hero classes: Steamwarrior, techslayer, sailor, pirate, buccaneer, tinker, brewmaster, potion doc, and primal. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murlocs, makrura,s naga, ogres, half-elves, and high elves. * Related opposing forces: N'zoth, Naga, Queen Azshara, and her underwater army. Perhaps also the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. Xavius and the Underworld Minions. Mur'gul. The Stormreaver clan. Some of the other forces in the Great Sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater dungeons / raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a shark/penguin), Boat mounts. The Other Side of Azeroth * Related areas: The unexplored side of Azeroth. (Around the back of the Planet) * Possible new classes/hero class: Demon Hunter, Primal * Related Opposing forces: Naga, Servants of the Old Gods, Old Gods, Some factions of the new continents. * Related Professions: Woodworking, Lumbering, Carpenter. (All of these professions could tie in with the idea of Guild Headquarters.) * Related Intelligent/Playable races: The Ursura (A highly evolved relative of the Furbolg that took a different evolutionary path many years previously), Unnamed natives of the lost continents. * The far side of Azeroth has never been explored. Any ships that have set out to sail there have never returned. But when Azeroth as we know it is on the brink of destruction from the old gods who have begun to awaken, the forces of the horde and the Alliance must send envoys and explorers to call for aid from the lost continents of Azeroth. There they will find not only a previously unknown civilisation, but they will find hope in an age old form encased in the earth, a form that is believed to be one of the legendary Titans. * Possible Extra stuff: Player gambling, Underwater Mounts, Swift Aquatic form, Guild Headquarters (Instanced), A new floating city (created by the mages of Dalaran to fly to the new continents.) Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Possible new hero class: Runemaster * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (at least three remain) and the Twilight's Hammer clan * Related professions: Faiths * Related intelligent/playable races: Troggs, titans, kobolds, elementals, nerubians, Dark iron dwarves, naga, faceless ones, and qiraji. , }} Great Dark * Related areas: Other planets besides Draenor and Azerot* h. Into the Nether * Related areas: Twisting Nether * Possible new hero class: Brewmaster * Related playable races: Pandaren (Horde) Arakkoa (Alliance) * Related opposing forces: Sargeras, Burning Legion, Burning Cult * Related professions: Woodcutting, Woodcrafting , , , }} The Burning Legion Returns: A Desperate Defense * Related areas: unexplored parts of Draenor, Xoroth, Unknown parts of the Twisting Nether, previously lost and forgotten areas of Azeroth. * New hero class: Demon Hunter - A hybrid class similar to druids, taking on demonic forms. * New playable races: Vengeful, uncorrupted Gan'arg for the Alliance seeking revenge on the Burning Legion, plotting Eredar joins the Horde for their own goals and gambits, but ultimately finds a home in their midst. * New weapon type: Glaives. Primarily a Demon Hunter weapon, but can also be used by rogues, warriors and hunters. Demon Hunters can use glaives as ranged weapons in their ranged DPS form. * Opposing forces: Burning Legion, Alien Old Gods, Alien Aqir, corrupted Wardens, Ethereals. * Newfound or old allies / Characters of importance: Illidan Stormrage and his Illidari Illidan's Naga, Vrykul remnants, Velen, Wardens, Ethereals, Titan creations, Khadgar, Alleria Windrunner, Turalyon. * New profession: Bone Carving & Bone Crafting, Carpentry ((House construction) gained from the Warden faction) or Star Maps / Constellation maps (gained from the Ethereal faction). * Additional changes: Level-Scaling instances, level-scaling modes of all older raids, heroic versions of vanilla raids. Defection to opposing faction whilst retaining race (Alliance character to Horde, or vice versa). Pandaria and Pandaren Settlement *Related Areas: Pandaria, Pandaren Relaxation Area. *Possible New Hero Classes: Brewmaster *Related/Intelligent Playable Races: [[]]Pandaren]] Ancient Kalimdor (War of the Ancients) * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive humans) aqir, trolls, and infinite dragonflight. * Related intelligent/playable races: Earthen, furbolgs, Ancients, demigods, night elves, sprites Old Azeroth (First/Second War) * Related areas: Lordaeron, Dalaran, Alterac, Quel'Thalas, Old Draenor, Gilneas; * Related opposing forces: Mainly Horde/Alliance battlefields; * Related intellegent/playable races: ogres, goblins, forest trolls, Wildhammer dwarves; * Related enemy bosses: Blackhand, Lothar, Khadgar, Ner'Zhul, Sargeras, Alexstrasza, Deathwing, Orgrim Doomhammer, Zul'Jin; Argus * Related areas: Argus, the eredar homeworld. * Related class: Demon hunter * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, unknown others * Related playable races: Broken * Related opposing races: Burned ones, felguard, eredar, and infernal * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden, Sargeras * Possible extra stuff: Guild spaceships, Exodar-looking. }} Twisting Nether * Related areas: Other parts of former Draenor, because it is said that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it is probable that Outland is not the only inhabited part. And maybe portals to other worlds that Illidan sealed. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new currently unknown faction. Gul'dan's surviving death knights. * Related playable races: Broken, arakkoa, and ethereal. From the Ashes * Related areas: Former Lordaeron, areas and parts of unseen Northeron where survivors could have fled and started rebuilding the once proud nation under the Guidance of Callia Mentheill Arthas Sister, allying with Kul Tiras since both have either been in isolation or in the case of Lordaeron, Stromgarde with the return of Danath Trollbane, or Alterac where maybe intelligent Ogres have started their own Kingdom. And for more Horde FurbolgFound a Kingdom in Felwood to save what is left of the forest * Related opposing forces: Scourge, Forsaken, Naga, Horde * Related Allies: High elves, Alliance, Horde * Related other faction race/starting point: Gnolls, or Naga, Orge * Related playable races: High elf, Gnolls, Human, Naga * Related Classes: Magi, Shadow of the Ravager * Related Areas: Twisting Nether, Pantheon Stronghold * Related New Races: Green Dragonflight, Bronze Dragonflight * Related Classes: Demon Hunter * Related Opposing forces: Burning Legion * Related Bosses: Sargeras, Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kazzak the Supreme * Resume History: After the defeat of Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and theother demonlords, Srageras now his time is short. With his remaining Legion, he wants to get the last spirits of the Well of Eternity. But he finds only his former best friend and the Greatlord of Azeroth: Warwanderer. Miscellaneous ideas * Draenor (before destruction) via Caverns of Time. * K'aresh * Xoroth * Other portal gates. * Other side of Azeroth. * Kalimdor before part of it sunk via Caverns of Time. * The Fall of Silvermoon in Caverns of Time. * Opening of Central Temple in Ahn'Qiraj realesinng the Infestation and messing up a few places + Ahn''Qiraj and Fall of Ahn'Qiraj in Caverns of Time. War of the Forgotten World *Related areas: Other side of Azeroth (Non flyable in the pvp area). *Related opposing factions: Horde / Alliance, Depends on which faction you're on. *Related Allies: Horde / Alliance, Depends on which faction you're on. *Possible Hero Class: Runemaster,Demon hunter(Starting quests involve reopening a lost portal that Illidan closed that opens up the back of Azeroth.) These classes start at level 68 at Shadowmoon Valley (Outlands). *New Faction: The Rebellion (or Rebels), Which consists of races such as Centaurs, Dragonkin, Gnolls, Tuskarr, Furbolgs and Ogres. *Possible Professions: Runecrafting. *Zone Layout: 1 Massive continent that is under siege from the horde and alliance trying to get resources. the zone is cut through the middle due to Deathwing's decent. *The Alliance and Horde have built bridges down the middle of the scar and has become a endless fight for Resources. Every hour one of the Alliance and Horde leaders come down (Random Leader each time) and fight in the Battle Zone... All the soldiers turn around surround each leader and watch them fight to the death... Players can join in, watch or Do some daily pvp quests. Achievements will be added depending on which Leader Spawns, how fast you kill him/her. Victory will award the winning faction with Scar Points which will award Heirlooms (lvl 1-90) and lvl 90 Gear (Blue and Purple). The Hour of Twilight *Related Areas: Ruins of Azeroth. Pandaria, Zandalara, Kul Tiras, The other side of Azeroth. (Another Continent.) *Related opposing factions: Azshara, N'Zath, Iron Twilight Cult, Rebels, Horde/Alliance. *Related Allies: Pandaren, Horde/Alliance, Booty Bay Goblins, High Elves. *Possible Hero Class: Monk, Demon Hunter (Monk would be on Pandaria at level 75. Demon Hunter would be apart of Illidan's Forces. But when Akama kills him you pledge loyalty to the Alliance or Horde. (Depeneds on Race.) *Zone Layout: 2 Huge Contients on the other side of Azeroth. Also the South Seas Islands. *The Hour of Twilight had begun. What had been believed to be Doomsday. The end of time. They had warned us of this day for many years. Now, Thrall, who had failed to stop the Cult from releasing the Old Gods, is all but dead. The lands are scorched with fire and plague. Orgrimmar has burned to the ground. Stormwind lays in rubble. When Baine meditates for aid. The Pandaren have answered thier call. Giving them safe passage to an all but lost lands. Now, in the South Seas. The Horde and Alliance must have a weak peace. They must rally up other races across the other part of Azeroth. A place only the Paraden know about. Filled with many intellegent and strong creatures that had never been seen before on the face of Azeroth. Now, With N'Zath released. He seeks to finish out the rest of the survivors. You must battle and take him out. Yet... while underwater the Iron Council Stirs. Twilight who were granted immortality. Levels 85-90 have Azeroth burned down. Nothing but fire and no way to return. As the Doomsday has begun... Is there any hope? The Titans Vengence *Related Areas: The Anceint Stairway, Beacon of Azeroth, Caverns of Time:Rise of the Demons (Old outland) *Opposing Factions: Iron Dwarves, Troggs, Mogu, Trolls *Ally Factions: Dragonspawns, Mechanical Gnomes, Leper gnomes, Cenataurs & earthen. *Possible Classes: Warlord (mixture of warrior and Rogue), Shadowcaster (warlock and mage mixture). *Possible Hero Class: Elementalists (Unlocks when a shaman levels to level 67, shaman will get a choice to switch to this class) Titan Cyborg (Gnome, Dwarf and Humans (alliance) Orc, Trolls and Goblins (horde) can play this level 70 starts underneath Borean Tundra where you will be under Yogg'Saron (who posses Anudin) and you have to free you and Anudin and witness Yoggy posses Voljin's most prized Warrior) *Zone Layout: The Ancient Stairway is hidden underneath Yogg-Saron's old room. There you find an army of Mogu statues waiting for orders and Troggs everywhere. Beacon of Azeroth is a secret location in the air where Vol'Jin has made peace with the SI:7 (Varion dosent trust Vol'jin). There you will try to force the other troll tribes to join forces but fail and then Vol'jin decides you must kill them all (few survive for end content). Caverns of Time: Rise of the Demons is where you will try to stop the Infinte Dragonflight empowering the Burning Legion it then turns out the Iron Dwarves have siphoned the power to travel through time and are kidnapping the demons (the demons will be part of your training dailies). At level 90 return to the Anceint Stairway and a door will be opened, you go through to the massive room with other locked doors with a titan machine in the middle it is then revealed this was a Titan training hall, then Sully comes and tells you that you should ready an army since Varion has now became ill (Due to his hatred to the trolls Vol'Jin had no choice (to be revealed in another patch)) so then you report back to the archive to have found out it can tell you where the race leaders are. You then get to choose to train one race at a time which have their own rep you then can unlock doors by sending them on missions and have a chance to give you the key to open it. Upon reaching exalted new raids will be unlocked and you can send your army to do raids (which you cant enter) and come back with a raid's worth of items. If they die then you cannot ressurect them back so it's helpfull to train healers to the max level. Each race will also have a crafter (like Jinyu will have the power to craft water and the Pandaren can craft using Postive emotions). Upon completing more than one race you can place your most powerful Warriors to fight for you in raids (of your level, doing old level raids will not allow them to join). *Things to keep in mind: Wrathion now speaking with Nozdormu tells you that the bronze Dragonflight has given you permission to go through past events. (allowing you to witness anqiraj open and the scourge). The Acheivments once gained at the orginal event will now award you with an item which will summon wrathion who will allow you 2 buy kwl transmog gear General user ideas To add your idea to the '''bottom' of list use the template'' . ::Example: :This template assumes your idea page will be a subpage of your user page: User:username/''ideaname'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shargas the Naga's Ideas * Gcircle's Ideas * Z33w0wmast3r's Ideas * Daringbear's Ideas * Sambah's Ideas * Ursabear's ideas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References See also * Join the discussion here. * Class ideas for class ideas. * Race ideas for race ideas. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King for items slated in the second WoW expansion. * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm for items slated in the third WoW expansion. * Coming soon for things that are part of lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Fan fiction Category:Game terms Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft expansion ideas